NOT Another Happily Ever After
NOT Another Happily Ever is a Wiki Channel Original Movie that premiered on the Wiki Channel February 14th, 2014. It was first revealed to the public on Chatter by Nutter Butter. Later on it was confirmed to premiere during BEE My Valentine Week, on Valentine's Day. Overview The movie follows the lives of Charlotte Martin and Micah Johnson, two music-loving high school best friends. Charlotte is always on the lookout for her "Happily Ever After" and dates several boys, usually ending in a heartbreak. Every time her heart is shattered, Micah is there to pick up the pieces. But when Charlotte finally finds a guy who she's positive is the one for her, Micah is left behind in the dust. Has Charlotte found who she really belongs with? Or does Adrian have a secret? Songs Featured #'Don't Look Down' - Micah and Charlotte #*Micah and Charlotte are practicing this song at the start of the movie, planning on performing it at the school talent show. #*Later on, Diana and Adrian steal this song from Charlotte and Micah and perform it at the talent show- however, Adrian backs out in the middle and apologizes to Charlotte, as well as revealing to the audience that the song was stolen. #*This song is sung again when the entire cast sings the chorus of Don't Look Down at Charlotte's birthday party to end the movie. #'Somebody' - Charlotte #*Charlotte performs this at Jessie's birthday party (after Jessie begs), and Adrian sees her and asks her out. #'Wait For Me' - Micah (ft. Ashley Kettle) #*Micah writes this song after discovering that Charlotte has a long-term boyfriend. He never performs it, but his voice is heard in the background singing it while it shows him writing. Ashley Kettle does some of the back-up vocals. #'What I've Been Looking For' - Micah, Charlotte #*Micah and Charlotte sing part of this song after Charlotte suggests that they find a new song. #'I Think About You' - Adrian #*Adrian performs this song for Charlotte, to show which song he plans to sing at the talent show. #'Now I Can Be The Real Me' - Micah #*Micah performs this at Charlotte's do-over birthday party (since the first was ruined when Jessie revealed to Charlotte that Adrian was cheating on her) in the ending. #'The Things We Do For Love' - Tristan Conti, Chesney Ramirez #*Tristan Conti and Chesney Ramirez's new duet, sung during the credits. Main Cast Crystal Diane as Charlotte Martin - Charlotte is a 16 year-old highschool girl. She is always on the lookout for her happily ever after, which usually ends in heartbreak for her. She might have a crush on Micah. Tristan Conti as Micah Johnson - Micah is a 16 year-old highschool boy. He's Charlotte's best friend and is always there to pick up the pieces when she's heartbroken. He has a crush on Charlotte. Marley Michele ''as '''Jessie Ross' - Jessie is Charlotte's other best friend. She sets Charlotte up with different guys. She, alongside Michelle and Arthur, finds out that Adrian has a secret. Jasmine Byran ''as '''Michelle Johnson' - Michelle is Micah's 17 year-old sister. She is aware of Micah's crush on Charlotte and gives him advice when he needs it. She, alongside Jessie and Arthur, finds out that Adrian has a secret. Martin Christian as Arthur Martin - Arthur is Charlotte's slightly nerdy 10 year-old little brother. He believes that Micah and Charlotte belong together and tries to convince Charlotte this. He, alongside Jessie and Michelle, finds out that Adrian has a secret. Katy Young as Diana Bolix - Diana is Charlotte's other best friend. While Jessie helps Charlotte with her love life, Diana helps Charlotte with music. Arthur has never really trusted Diana. She later reveals to Micah that she's planning on keeping Charlotte from performing at the school talent show so that she can perform in her place and get all of the glory. Mark Christian as Adrian Montgomery - Adrian is Charlotte's first long-term boyfriend. He seems like a nice guy, but Arthur, Jessie, and Michelle find out that that he has a secret- but no one's sure what it is. It's later revealed that he's cheating on Charlotte with Carla- though he apologizes later. He is 17. Category:Movies Category:Wiki Channel Original Movies Category:Casts Category:Nutta of da Buttas' projects